


Needed Me

by BowsAndTies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Harry, Creampie, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spooning, Top Louis, idk - Freeform, uhm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowsAndTies/pseuds/BowsAndTies
Summary: He puts a hand on his cock and gives it a few lazy strokes. He knows that Harry's watching him, he can feel it. It makes the tips of his ears burn. This is what he wants, he wants Harry to desperately need him.(or, Harry and Louis have steamy domestic sex with some fluff at the end.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically 2k words of pure smut. Someone requested Harry being creampied and I got a lil inspired, oops.  
> Title after Rihanna's song, (totally random but kind of fitting.)

"Fuck, you look so..." There's so many words to describe a person, yet there's not one word accurate or good enough to describe the greatness that is Harry Styles, at least in Louis' opinion. 

Harry smiles at him from where he's laying on the bed. His carefully styled quiff is starting to get disheveled, and his normally pale face and chest is slowly turning a lovely shade of flushed. He's currently sliding his big, slender hands over his toned chest and stomach, like it will give him some sort of relief, but it only seems to turn him on further, judging by the sound of his breathing and the look in his eyes.

Louis slowly unbuttons his navy blue shirt, making sure that he doesn't forget a button because he likes it and doesn't want to ruin it. Harry gave it to him on his last birthday.

Harry whines at him to hurry up, and Louis takes his eyes away from a particularly stubborn button to look at him. His left hand has moved down from his chest, and is now loosely gripping his boxer clad dick. Louis' mouth suddenly feels a bit dry, an istant rush of heat is going straight to his own groin. Louis would've normally told him off for not waiting for him, but they haven't had a chance to fuck in more than three weeks, so he really can't blame him for being impatient. 

"Just a minute love, take off your underwear and get the lube." Louis goes back to unbuttoning his shirt, when he's finally done unbuttoning the shirt he moves on to taking off his skinny jeans. He can hear Harry shuffling on the bed and opening one of the bedside table drawers. Soon after he can hear the familiar click of a cap being opened, and a lube bottle being squeezed. Louis steps out of his jeans, shrugs off his shirt, and then he throws them into the laudry basket with his socks and boxer briefs.

He puts a hand on his cock and gives it a few lazy strokes. He knows that Harry's watching him, he can feel it. It makes the tips of his ears burn. This is what he wants, he wants Harry to desperately need him.

He turns his attention to Harry now. The sight in front of him is obscene, which was to be expected, but Louis has, and never think he will, get used to seeing another human being exposing themselves like that.

Harry's fucking himself with two lubed up fingers, going at a steady and comfortable pace so that the pain is bearable. The angle is awkward, making it hard for him to thrust in deep and hit the good spots, and his wrist is already getting tired. "Lemme help you with that," Louis says with a soft voice, and walks over to the bed. He leans over to give Harry a kiss, and he's met with soft and slightly moist lips, like Harry just licked them. Harry's stubble is itching his skin, but he loves it because it reminds him that this is real, not just one of those wet dreams he used to have as a teenager. Harry breathes out shakily through his nose, and it only spurs Louis on further. He parts his lips more to deepen the kiss, their tongues are warm and wet and soft, and Louis can only think of a few things that feels better than this. 

Louis pulls away slowly and makes Harry scoot over so that he has enough room to climb onto the bed. He gets one of the pillows and Harry raises his hips up so that Louis can place it underneath him. Harry hands him the bottle of lube, and Louis swiftly squirts a generous amount onto two of his fingers. He waits for the cold liquid to heat up a little, and strokes Harry's right inner thigh which feels unbelieveably warm and velvety. Harry whines low in his throat, and thrusts his body up into nothing but air. "Please," Harry looks at him with glazed eyes, and Louis figures that the lube is probably warm enough. "Okay, you have to relax though." Harry sinks into the pillow, turning completely pliant. "Good boy." Harry moans and opens his thighs even more. 

Louis pushes his index and middle finger gently against his hole, which slides in smoothly once he's got the tips of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Louis starts to pump his fingers in and out, rather slow at first and then faster when Harry's loose and wet enough. Harry starts to move his hips to meet his thrusts, with a slick hand moving over his cock in the same rhytm. It's the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Louis can tell he's ready for another finger or two, so he pulls his fingers out to drizzle some more lube on them.

"Please, please, please." Harry rolls over and throws the pillow to the side, looking over his shoulder to watch Louis. Louis is apperantly not fast enough, because Harry fills himself up with two of his fingers again, like he can't be empty at any time. He plunges them in and out, and sometimes scissors and twists his fingers in an attempt to please himself. It makes a wet, filthy sound in the otherwise quiet room. Harry's resting on his elbows, with his stomach curving down and his ass sticking up. Harry wants Louis' dick in him right now, and Louis knows it. He looks at him uncertainly, his cock is definitely a lot thicker than the two of Harry's fingers, and he's afraid he'll hurt him, always is. "Are you sure?" Harry nods eagerly, breathing in extra deep like he's bracing himself. Louis puts one of his fingers in Harry's hole again, assesses him. He is very lubed up, Louis knows how much his hole is able to stretch out fast, and Harry seems like he's in the mood to feel utterly filled up. Louis knows that Harry sometimes likes to feel pain bordering on too much, and he knows he likes how it makes him feel after too, wrecked but at the same time sated. Louis thinks he's probably ready.

He slicks his cock with the lube, and his eyes flutters closed with how good it feels. He fucks his fist a few times just to tease Harry a bit, but also because he has no self control, honestly. He aligns the tip of his cock with Harry's hole, rubs against it a few times and smirks when Harry grinds against him. Then he finally pushes in. Harry gasps and almost falls on his face because his arms nearly gives out, Louis waits and Harry quickly gains composure. "You alright there, love?" Harry mutters out a weak yes and then thrusts back to take more of Louis in, like the champ that he is. "Fuck, you're so good for me," Louis strokes his back, admiring the curve of it. He would have had Harry bent like that all day if he didn't know what a strain on his muscles this must be. Harry moans loudly, he loves hearing about how much he's pleasing Louis. 

Louis keeps going. The first few drags in and out has Harry's muscles clenching so tightly against his cock that he can barely move at all, he also has to grind his teeth together to not come right then and there, but after a while it goes pretty smoothly. They work up a good rhytm that has Harry writhing in pleasure and Louis' stomach tightening in a familiar feeling.

He's starting to feel very warm, sweat beading at his temples and the dip between his collarbones. His orgasm is steadily buliding up, which makes him slow down because he's unsure if he should hold on for longer or just let it wash over him. He lets out a moan and grabs Harry's hips, hard enough to leave little red marks on his skin. "Come, please. Fill me up," Harry slurs, words being muffled by his arm. Louis moans his name, and his hips starts to jerk unevenly, he thrusts in harder, making a loud slapping sound. It doesn't take long before he buries his cock deep in him and comes, semen filling Harry up in steady intervals. Harry moans about how much he loves it, loves him, and stays still until Louis slowly pulls out. Harry starts to pump his long dick again, fast and unevenly, desperate to orgasm himself.

Louis leans over him and puts a hand on his cock, Harry then raises up from his arms so that his back is pressed against Louis' stomach, relaxing a bit now that the muscles in his upper body doesn't have to strain anymore. Louis kisses behind his ear and down his neck, whispering sweet but also some naughty words, making him tip over the edge. Harry comes in long spurts, soiling their bed sheets even more. Harry shakes for a minute while Louis sucks on his neck, probably leaving some bruises Harry will be embarrassed about when he'll have to go out in public. They both heavily breathe in the silent room for a while, trying to regain some strength.

"Lay down," Louis whispers sweetly against his shoulder. Harry does as he's told and only grimaces a little when he can feel the cooling cum on his stomach. Louis situates himself between Harry's knees and spreads his asscheeks. Louis presses a finger against his hole where cum is already starting to trickle out. He can feel his cock do a weak twitch in interest, but he's not going to do anything about it. Louis swirls his finger around, watching as more cum dribbles out. Harry pushes, making a lot more cum gush out, and Louis makes a little sound of appreciation and leans forward to lick it. Harry moans in surprise, hips thrusting against the soft mattress and his eyes widens in pleasure. He grabs one of the pillows in front of him to have something to grip at. Louis starts to alter between sucking at him, licking big stripes down his crack, thrusting his tongue inside his hole and kissing his soft cheeks. Harry turns into a blabbering mess, tears forming in the corner of his eyes because of the intense pleasure. His cock rubs against the mattress, creating delicious friction.

"You going to cum for me again, baby?" Louis asks while he's up to get some air. He rubs Harry's asscheeks, squeezing them gently with his small hands. "Yeah," Harry slurs out, sounding like he's drugged on sex and love. Louis leans down again and eats him out until Harry's orgasming again, only a few drops of cum pulsing out of his overstimulated cock. 

Harry's breathing shakily, slowly coming down from his sex haze. Louis strokes down his back and thighs, he knows that Harry usually gets emotional after such intense sex so he tries to comfort him. Harry turns around so that he rests on his back instead, and smiles sleepily at Louis. "I'll be right back," Louis says and pats him lightly on the stomach. Harry watches as he goes, admiring his lean figure and tan skin, his strong thighs and messy hair, he's perfect, in his opinion. 

Louis comes back a minute later with a lukewarm cloth, he give it to Harry so that he can clean himself a bit. Harry gives it to him after, and Louis wipes up most of the mess on his body. He knows that he'll need a shower later, but for now this is good. He lays down a blanket on the bed so that they don't have to sleep on the wet patches. 

Louis climbs under the duvet and curls himself around Harry's back, Harry melts into his embrace and Louis loves the feeling of having him right against him, sharing the heat.

"I love you," Harry mumbles sleepily, and brings the hand that was around his waist to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. Louis can feel the corners of his mouth raising automatically. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands*


End file.
